With respect to cosmetic affects, it is known that large populations of people desire to enhance or to change the color of their eyes, skin or hair. As an example, there exists a large market for providing a change or an enhancement of the color of the eyes. Intra-ocular implants have been provided heretofore for the purpose of enhancing or changing the color of the eyes. The markets for hair color-altering compositions and topical applications for bleaching skin discolorations are also huge markets.
Cosmetic treatment of skin and hair color has heretofore been problematic. Multiple topical applications of sometimes-toxic compositions have been required to achieve the desired cosmetic effect, such as a change in color.
In addition, various barriers exist that have heretofore slowed the penetration of active ingredients administered by the ocular route. Both precorneal and corneal factors considerably restrict ocular penetration. The low bioavailability of classical ophthalmic dosage forms can be improved by several approaches, particularly by increasing the time the active ingredients remain in contact with the eye tissues.
Many approaches have been tried, including color contact lenses, implants and laser surgery, to change the color of the eye, none with good results. There is demand for an agent that would safely and effectively change the color of the iris.
With respect to the eyes, a problem exists in that large populations of people are being treated with glaucoma medications derived from prostaglandin analogs. Many such medications cause the conjunctiva to become darker or darkly spotted and the iris of the eye to become darker. These situations often result in unsightly and embarrassing appearance of the eyes. Many people are beginning to experience this problem. This is due at least in part to the aging population in which the prevalence of glaucoma is pronounced. Older people are susceptible to glaucoma and have demonstrated unhappiness with the darkening eye color effect of the glaucoma medications. Usually administered in the form or eye drops. There is a great desire in the general public and as a result a large market for a mechanism to alter the color of the eye from brown to hazel, green, and blue.
There exists a need for a quickly penetrating topical eye medication in by which eye color in healthy people can be changed safely or eye discoloration that resulted from the necessary use of existing glaucoma medications in some people can he reversed. In addition, a medication is needed that overcomes precorneal and corneal factors inhibiting penetration so as to affect the pigmentation of the conjunctiva and iris of the eye by reducing the coloration thereof. There also exists a need for a delivery system for cosmetic or therapeutic chemicals or medications that targets the melanin in pigmented tissue in the eye, the skin, the follicle roots of the hair or the base tissue of the nails so as to be capable of effecting cosmetic changes. For example in the color of the iris, the skin and of the hair, or targeting and delivering treatments for diseases that occur in pigmented tissue without adversely affecting healthy tissue.